1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ramps for pickup trucks. More particularly, the present invention relates to ramps for pickup trucks and pickup truck tailgates.
2. General Background of the Invention
Transporting motorcycles in the back of pickup trucks can be a chore, both because it can be difficult to get the motorcycles in the back of the pickup truck and because the bed of the truck is often not long enough to hold a motorcycle.
A product called an "AMP Xtender", commercially available from AMP Research of Laguna Hills, Calif. and shown in an ad on page 84 of the Feb. 1997 issue of Motocross Action serves to effectively extend the length of a truck bed by providing a gate which fits atop the tailgate of a pickup truck. However, it does not solve the problem of getting motorcycles into the truck.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are incorporated herein by reference: 4,596,417; 4,944,546; 4,478,540; 4,668,002; 5,287,579; 5,211,437; 5,538,308; 5,553,762; and 5,700,047.